Problema: Roxas
by KingMochi13
Summary: Y es que Riku no podía tener un problema mas complicado; Enamorarse de un incorpóreo, menuda cosa..., pero a medida que pase el tiempo con Roxas, Riku descubrirá que su realidad de ser correspondido no esta muy lejos.


**Escribí** **esto mas que nada para ir practicando las personalidades y reacciones tanto de Riku como de Roxas, asi que es muy probable que hayan errores de estos y en que en varios momentos ambos personajes sean muy fuera de carácter, ante esto, mis mas sinceras disculpas, aun estoy intentando entender al 100% a estos dos para así, escribir algún día, una historia digna de leer.**

 **En fin, ¿Que mas..?, Ah si se me ha ido alguna falta ortográfica o alguna palabra mal escrita, me disculpo, aun si reviso varias veces, se me escapan algunas palabras.**

 **Como siempre, Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes, hago esto por mero amor al ship RikuRoku, no seré muy buena escritora, pero espero estar haciendo un buen aporte al fandom, por que, enserio, siento que hace falta algo de amor a la pareja.  
**

* * *

Problema: Rubio.

El joven de cabellos plateados paso una mano por estos y los desordeno levemente, llevando algunos mechones hacia atrás para que luego cayesen a su lugar una vez que bajaba su mano, dejando salir un suspiro algo ruidoso de su boca, se cruzó de brazos y apoyo su peso en la pared que estaba a solo milímetros de su espalda, para mirar con poca amabilidad a la chica que también tenía los brazos cruzados y que le miraba con el ceño fruncido, ya desde hacía un buen rato.

"—Me tienes que estar mintiendo—" Dijo, rompiendo el leve silencio que se había formado entre ambos, a lo que el joven sacudió su cabeza y volvió a suspirar, desvió la mirada de la chica y se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos más, antes de voltearse a verle a los ojos.

"—No Kairi, no estoy mintiendo, si no fuese verdad, no estaría aquí diciéndotelo, ¿No?—"Su tono algo amenazador hizo suspirar esta vez a la joven, quien dejo sus brazos caer a cada lado de su cuerpo y rodo los ojos antes de fijarlos en el rostro del joven.

"—Pero es que…, ¿Cómo reaccionara Sora?, ¿Cómo reaccionara Axel?—" A pesar de que ahora se hacía llamar "Lea", todos le seguían diciendo Axel, aun si este intentara convencer a los demás de que ese nombre ya no le pertenecía.

"—No lo sé, no tengo pensando decírselos, pero, entiende Kairi, necesito ayuda, no es normal lo que me pasa—"

"—Y valla que no es normal, enamorarse de un incorpóreo…—"Y ahí estaba la causa de porque estaban los dos solos hablando en la cocina de Kairi, mientras el grupo de amigos estaban en la sala del living jugando a quien sabe qué.

"—Lo sé, por eso…, por eso creí que tal vez pudieras aconsejarme—"

"-¿Aconsejarte en qué?, ¿En cómo hacer que Roxas no se dé cuenta de tus sentimientos por el?—"Y el silencio volvió a reinar entre ambos.

"—Joder, no…, no lo sé, ¿Bien?, ni siquiera sé si debería decírselo o no, sé que está mal, Roxas no puede amar, y de seguro podría pensar que solo lo uso para—"

"—Para reemplazar a Sora, ¿Cierto?—" Y ahí había otro problema, varios meses atrás, el joven peli plateado se la había confesado al susodicho de Sora, pero como lo tenía pensando, este le rechazo, diciéndole que no tenía los mismos sentimientos por él y que más bien solo le veía como su mejor amigo, a pesar de eso, Riku le sonrió como pudo y estuvo de acuerdo en seguir siendo su amigo, si, estuvo bastante mal, el mal humor se le notaba a kilómetros, pero solo una persona tuvo la valentía de acercarse a el aun si gritaba que quería estar solo, y ese fue Roxas, quien a pesar de no entender muy bien los asuntos con el corazón, apoyo a Riku hasta que este se recuperase, y he ahí, el como este se enamoró del rubio incorpóreo.

Pero claro, Riku no quería decir nada, si lo hacía, era probable que el incorpóreo, y no solo el posiblemente todos los que sabían de su confesión fallida, pensarían que solo usaba al rubio para llenar el vacío que Sora dejo, y Riku no quería que eso se pensase, el no veía a Roxas como un reemplazo, lo veía como un ser completo, al cual amaba por ser el mismo, y no una mera sombra de Sora.

"—No quiero que el piense eso—"

"—Lo se Riku, lo se…—"Kairi suspiro y se llevó una mano al mentón, frunciendo el ceño. Debía pensar en un consejo para su amigo, pero, la situación era demasiado complicada, en parte, se sentía halagada de ser la única que sabía de su secreto, pero, también se sentía culpable de tener que, ahora, ocultar esa información de sus otros mejores amigos, Sora y Axel en específico.

"—Mira, no estamos seguros al cien por ciento de que Roxas no tenga corazón, es decir, fue el vínculo que tenía hacia Axel lo que lo trajo aquí, ¿No?, hay una posibilidad de que si lo tenga, solo que no nos hemos dado el tiempo de investigar a profundidad—"Y Riku le miro alzando una ceja.

"-¿Y qué quieres decir con eso?—"

"—Que podrías averiguar por ti mismo si Roxas tiene sentimientos, por tanto, lo que te estoy diciendo, es que podrías acercarte a él cada vez más, no solo te dará respuestas a ti, nos las dará a todos—" Porque, si otro problema había, era que Roxas jamás les dijo a los demás desde que llego, si sentía un corazón o si sentía sentimientos, y cada vez que se le abordaba con la pregunta, el chico miraba hacia otro lado y la ignoraba, como si ocultase algo que sabía. Pero esta sugerencia no le agrado mucho al joven.

"—No dejare que me usen ni lo usen a él para saber si el chico siente o no—"A lo que la chica sacudió sus manos nerviosa.

"—No hablo de eso, a lo que voy, es que, te estoy diciendo, que seas valiente e intentes formar una relación más allá de la amistad con el—"Y ante este comentario, Riku se sonrojo levemente y frunció el ceño, analizando la propuesta.

"—Pero, si fallo, me aguantas de mal humor dos semanas—"Bromeo y la chica le dio un leve golpecito en el brazo y se rieron un poco, ya relajándose un poco más después de haber tocado un tema tan tenso.

Después de aquella conversación, pasaron los días y Riku se decidió por empezar a seguir el pequeño consejo de Kairi, porque, si quería saber si Roxas sentía aunque fuese amistad por él, debía pasar más tiempo con él, y ahí estaba, acompañando al rubio a comprarse un helado cerca de la casa de Sora, con quien vivía, dado que no tenía lugar al que ir, y estar con Sora era lo más razonable.

"— ¿Crees que tengan de sal marina?—"La pregunta hizo que Riku volviese de golpe a la realidad y fijase su mirada en el rubio que le miraba fijamente, con una mano en la puerta de la tienda, a punto de entrar.

"—No lo sé, usualmente compramos en la tienda cerca de la casa de Kairi—"Respondió y el rubio solo un leve resoplido, para luego abrir la puerta y entrar a la tienda, para luego acercarse al mesón y preguntar por todos los sabores, Riku le siguió y cerró la puerta tras de sí al entrar y se quedó a unos centímetros del rubio, con las manos en los bolsillos.

"— ¡Si tienen!—"Comento con alegría, dándole una rápida mirada a su acompañante y le sonrió alegre, sonrisa que encanto al peli plateado y le hizo sonreír también. El rubio volvió su mirada a la vendedora quien esperaba paciente su orden y el rubio se decidió por llevar cinco helados del sabor que tanto le gustaba, al terminar de pagar, Riku ya tenía la puerta abierta para que este saliese sin problemas.

La caminata de regreso a casa del moreno fue tranquila, el rubio se iba comiendo uno de los helados a su vez que hablaba efusivo de lo bien que le fue a Axel en uno de los exámenes de prueba para hacerse con el título de maestro de la llave espada como Riku, a lo que este le escucha con mucha atención, casi sin comer el helado que el llevaba en la mano.

"—Roxas, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?—"Soltó de repente, a lo que el nombrado le miro y ladeo su cabeza hacia un lado levemente y luego asintió, quedándose en silencio, para que Riku hablase.

"—Tu… ¿Sigues enojado conmigo por haberte forzado a volver al cuerpo de Sora?—"Y la pregunta hizo que el rubio detuviese su caminar, haciendo que el otro también se detuviese, quedando a centímetros de él. El silencio reino entre ellos hasta que el menor de ambos suspiro y sacudió su cabeza un poco.

"—No, yo…, yo no estoy enojado contigo, es decir, entiendo porque lo hiciste, hasta el día de hoy lo entiendo, Sora es una persona por la que se haría ese tipo de cosas, solo…solo duele, ¿Vale?, pero, no tienes de que preocuparte…estaré bien, ya sanara—" Y le sonrió, pero el mayor, pudo ver la falsedad de esa sonrisa y se mordió el labio inferior, que hijo de puta fue, dañando así a una persona que ni se lo merecía. Sin saber muy bien, se acercó al rubio y con su mano libre, le atrajo en un abrazo, acariciando sus dorados cabellos.

"—Perdóname Roxas, perdóname…—"Y beso aquellos cabellos tan desordenados. Pudo escuchar un leve sollozo del menor, el cual, sin importarle que se le cayese el helado al suelo, abrazo fuertemente a Riku, escondiendo lo más que podía su rostro en su pecho, llorando en silencio. Sintiéndose aún más mierda que antes, Riku devolvió el abrazo con la misma fuerza, acariciando con suavidad la espalda de Roxas.

Le dolía ver así a la persona que él amaba, le dolía de verdad.

Cuando ya los sollozos de Roxas no se escuchaban más, y el agarre firme de sus brazos alrededor de él se hizo menos fuertes, Riku supo que había dejado de llorar y beso su cabello una vez más, cuando el rubio se separó miro hacia Riku y le sonrió levemente.

"—Creo…, creo que sí puedo perdonarte,…si…, después de todo…tenías tus razones…pero...ahora...puedo…notar que en verdad lo sientes… ¿Cierto?—"a lo que este asintió con la cabeza y el rubio sonrió un poco más. "—Riku…., gracias—"y volvió a abrazarle, ahora suavemente, con cariño, el susodicho se sonrojo levemente y acaricio los cabellos del rubio.

Bien, por ahora iba bien, había hecho un gran avance, tener el perdón del rubio, y eso era mucho, de seguro, el otro le dejaría acercarse un poco más.

Cuando ambos llegaron a casa de Sora no hablaron de lo que paso, pero cada vez que se miraban se sonreían, algo que extraño a los demás, ya que lo normal, era que una vez sus miradas se encontraban, las desviaban, no como ahora, en donde el ambiente entre ellos dos parecía más acogedor que nunca.

Y así los meses pasaron, en donde Riku de a poco se acercaba al rubio, sin hacer notar sus sentimientos por el obviamente, en donde solo buscaba estar cerca de él, algo a lo que Roxas respondía con sonrisas y juegos en los cuales ambos terminaban en el suelo, riéndose de lo idiotas que ambos podían llegar a ser a la hora de competir con el otro.

Los meses siguieron pasando y ambos no podían tener una mejor relación, confiaban en el otro, y hasta tenían bromas intimas que solo ambos conocían, tenían secretos y también compartían escenas vergonzosas que jamás les contarían a los demás, pero que cada vez que lo recordaban, no podían evitar reírse. Su amistad mejoro tanto, que tanto Roxas como Riku se quedaban a dormir en la casa del otro, con o sin Sora.

Y en una de esas noches, en casa de Riku, este y Roxas jugaban una partida de Mario Kart, en donde el perdedor debería lavar los platos sucios, y cuando el dueño de casa perdió, el otro se rio de él, pero le ofreció su compañía al hacerlo, algo que Riku agradeció y así conversaron en la cocina, mientras el peli plateado lavaba con suma paciencia, escuchando las historias de Roxas con Axel y/o Sora cuando no estaba con Riku, haciéndole reír cuando le contaba como Sora por intentar impresionar a Kairi se golpeó de frente con una de las palmeras de la isla.

Pero, gracias a esto último, la conversación dio un extraño giro para Riku, cuando Roxas comenzó a profundizar en Sora y Kairi.

"—Kairi gusta de Sora, y Sora de ella, ¿Verdad?—"Pregunto, fijando su mirada al techo.

"—Pues, si, pero ninguno se atreve a decirle al otro, son algo tercos—"Comento con una risita, y terminando de lavar, se secó las manos con un paño cerca de allí, pero el rubio no se rio y eso le extraño, y cuando le miro, ahora el rubio tenía sus ojos fijos en el suelo, como si algo le preocupase.

"—Riku, si no os he dicho si tengo corazón o no, es porque no sé cómo un sentimiento se siente—"Dijo de la nada y este se estremeció un poco, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que el rubio hablaba del corazón y los sentimientos, algo que se había acallado por mucho y que por fin se atrevía a hablar.

"—Hm, es…algo difícil, pero, es algo que atrapa a todo tu cuerpo, a veces puedes llegar a sentir frio o un nudo en tu garganta, como con la tristeza por ejemplo, y a veces un gran calor, como con la alegría y el amor, si, es algo complicado, pero…tu sabes que está ahí—" Y picoteo con su dedo el pecho del rubio levemente y este soltó una leve risa, quizás ha de tener cosquillas ahí o algo.

"—Un calor, ¿Eh?—"Y rubio poso su mano en donde el corazón debía ir, si, sentía algo latir levemente, no había prestado atención, ya que esa no era su definición de tener corazón, era más bien, algo parecida a la que tenía Riku. "—Cuando estoy contigo siento un gran calor aquí—"Y sonrió levemente.

"— ¿Conmigo?—"Pregunto el susodicho, cuyas mejillas se pusieron levemente rojas ante el comentario del rubio, el cual asintió ante la pregunta.

"—Si, contigo, ese calor es mucho más que con los demás, mucho más que con Kairi, Sora o Axel—"Y levanto su vista hacia Riku, al cual le sonrió. Aquella sonrisa tan hermosa, y solo para él, hizo que el rojo de sus mejillas se hiciese más notorio y más rojo, casi como el de un tomate.

"—Pues…quizás…me quieres más a mí que a otros—"

"—Oh, yo si te quiero, te quiero mucho Riku—"Y por primera vez, Riku pudo notar que Roxas también tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas que combinaba perfecto con la pequeña sonrisa que el rubio que lo volvía loco tenia.

"—Yo…Yo también te quiero Roxas, te quiero mucho…más de lo que imaginas—" Y le sonrió, y en pocos segundos tenia pegado a un rubio el cual se reía un poco y le miraba fijo.

"— ¡Mentira!, Yo te quiero más—"Riku se rio levemente, tanta ternura debería estar prohibida, más del rubiecito en cuestión.

"—Oh Roxas, tu...tu no entiendes, yo no te quiero en la misma forma que tú a mí—"Y eso hizo que el nombrado alzara una ceja curiosa.

"-¿Cómo es eso?—"

"—Veras….tu—" Y aunque esto le doliese en el fondo de su corazón Riku sabía que tenía que hacerle saber bien la diferencia a Roxas entre el amor hacia un amigo y el amor que Riku le tenía, uno más allá de la simple amistad. "—Tú me quieres como un amigo, pero yo te quiero como algo más que eso, más que mejor amigo incluso—"Y el rubio hizo un leve puchero.

"— ¿Y tú crees que no me he informado de los sentimientos en todo este tiempo?, oye, me costara entenderlos, pero no significa que en este tiempo me he quedado de brazos cruzados sin saber algo—"Y este comentario hizo sobresaltar al peli plateado, ¿Había oído bien?

"—Entonces…tu…—"

"—Mira, de que los entiendo, lo hago, pero…se me hace difícil decirlos…tu sabes...—"Y le desvió la mirada, sonrojándose más y más, y algo impulsivo, beso con timidez la mejilla del mayor. "—Riku, yo…yo te quiero, te quiero mucho, quiero estar contigo…así, no con otro…—"

La cara de Riku no podía parecerse más aun tomate, las palabras del rubio ya eran mucho para él, más el beso, y más la mirada que le daba. Roxas quería estar con él, solo con él, y aquello no podía hacer más feliz al otro, pero, aun así, debía asegurarse de que realmente quería Roxas de él.

"—Conmigo… ¿Así como?—"

"—E-eh…, tomarnos de las manos…y-ya sabes, como en esas revistas que Kairi lee, y…también…b-besarnos…—" Aquella respuesta hizo sonreír con seguridad al mayor y asintió, no pudo evitar reír un poco ante el comentario respecto a Kairi, a saber si le dejo al rubio leer eso o este lo leyó a escondidas, pero, ahora no era el momento de preguntarse eso, tenía que darle una respuesta a Roxas, así como el respondió todas las preguntas que él le hizo.

"—Lo que tú quieres de mí, es que sea tu novio, ¿Cierto?—"Y asintió "—Pero, sabes cómo, ¿No?—"y negó con la cabeza, sacándole una leve risa al peli plateado "—Bueno, siempre se puede aprender…porque...yo…yo también quiero hacer todo eso solo contigo Roxas…"—Y beso la mejilla de quien ahora, se podría decir que era su novio.

"— ¿Tu….Tú me enseñaras Riku…?—"Y el susodicho acerco su cara a este, juntando sus frentes y le sonrió, podía sentir como su corazón latía fuertemente, y no solo el suyo, también el del rubio.

"—Claro…después de todo…es mi deber como tu novio…y estaría más que feliz de enseñarte lo que se—"Y acorto la distancia entre ambos en un pequeño beso, el cual el rubio algo torpe intento corresponder.

Tenía tanto, tanto que enseñarle, pero cada cosa valdría la pena.

* * *

 **Eso es todo, si te gusto, pues, me alegro, despues de todo esa es la idea. Si tienes alguna sugerencia, comentario o critica, me gustaria saberla, y en tal caso, porfavor deja un review ^^  
** **Si no quieres, no hay problema, hay otras formas de hacerle saber al autor/a que te gusto, con un follow o un fav.  
En fin, gracias, querido lector, por leer ^^ 3**


End file.
